Deep Sleep
by Scarlet Redd
Summary: ONE-SHOT In CoG, after Jace tells her those awful things, Clary is found passed out. No matter what, nobody can wake her. Jace will do anything to wake her, and swears to take revenge on what or whoever did this to her.


Clary walked out of the Penhallow's manor, and kept walking, not caring where she headed to. She kept her head up, but her eyes were blank, like her soul had died. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. No tears would pour down, and no screams would come out. All she wanted to go away, and completely forget about what happened. She wanted to forget the awful things Jace had just told her, and the way he looked at her, as though she was the most repulsive thing that ever walked the face of the earth.

She came to a stop. She saw a fountain in front of her. The fountain was large, with an angel in the middle of it standing on a platform that poured water onto the base. The fountain's rim had carvings on it, and Clary recognized some of them as runes. She had no idea where she was, or how she'd gotten there. She was sure she was far away from Jace, though. She dropped down to her knees, and leaned on the fountain. She stared at the water that was lying on the base. It was so clear, and shiny. The fountain reminded her of a wishing well. She laughed once without any humor.

"I wish… I wish I could dream endlessly. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to think about Jace anymore. I don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore. I wish I could fall into a deep sleep and wake up only when my mom wakes up. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be a disaster to anyone anymore. Not anymore."

She stayed there, looking at the water. She hadn't noticed how tired she was. Her eyelids were becoming extremely heavy, and her body was suddenly becoming very limp. She had to stay awake enough to make it back to her bed, but she didn't remember where the house was. She didn't even know where she was at the moment. There was no hope for her. She figured she'd take a small nap here, and when she'd gather enough strength, she'd go and find the house. Right now, she needed to rest.

And suddenly, her entire body went limp; her brain shut off, and fell backwards on the cold concrete. She began to dream.

Jace was sitting on the steps of the Accords Hall. He had to have some time to himself, and he couldn't be in the Penhallow's manor, at least not at the moment. The only place in the entire manor he could feel comfortable enough to be in was his room, and he couldn't be there alone considering Aline was still asleep on his bed. She was sleeping so deeply, and he knew she needed the rest, especially after last night's sex. He, himself, was still a bit tired, but he couldn't stay there. He had a beautiful woman in his bed, a woman that, obviously, cared about him as well, but he couldn't be in the same room with her. He had a beautiful woman in his bed, but an even more beautiful one in his mind, one he couldn't have no matter what.

He made his way to the Accords Hall, and sat down. He looked up at the sky, then down again. He thought about the day before. He thought about the last time he saw the woman he couldn't have. He thought about the things he said to her. He knew they were the harshest things one could say to her, but he had to say them. He had to say them so she could go back to the mundane world and stay out of harm's way. He had to protect her, and since he couldn't be in the same room with her without thinking things he shouldn't, he had to make sure she was out of trouble for good.

He was so sure she hated him right now, but the time will come when all of that would be behind them, and hopefully they could be in the same room together as civilized people. But right now, he had to keep her away from here at any cost, even if it meant her hating him for the rest of their lives.

The sun was passed its highest point. It looked like it was around three or four in the afternoon. Jace had been at the Accords Hall since around eight in the morning. He hadn't eaten anything, and just now he felt the urgency of food. He began to make his way back, besides, if his friends hadn't already began to worry about him, they would soon. He decided it was not a good day to piss them off.

He walked to the door, and when he opened it, he was greeted by an awestruck Isabelle.

"Jace, where have you been?" She pulled him violently inside, shut the door swiftly, turned to face him.

He had made his way to the couch, sat down and put both hands behind his head. "I was out for a walk. What's with you?"

"What's with me? You're unbelievable, Jace! You are out at God-knows-where, for God-knows-how-long, and you have the tendency to just come in here, sit on the couch like it's Tuesday. You're seriously messed up!"

"Isabelle, you need to chill."

"What do you—"

"Jace, thank God you're here." Alec interrupted Izzy. "You need to come upstairs now."

"Why? What could be so damn important that I need to go upstairs right now just when I got back? Besides, I'm hungry, I want to eat something. I'm sure whatever it is can wait until I'm fed and happy." Jace said as he moved himself to be slightly more comfortable.

"Jace," Alec said, his voice full of sorrow and at the same time anger. "It's Clary."

At the mention of her beautiful and irresistible name, Jace abruptly got up. His facial expression was full of anger and concern. His whole body was tense, and he was obviously keeping himself from losing total control. "Where is she?" He asked with sudden demand in his voice.

"Upstairs, in the guest room next to Isabelle's." Jace then darted past both of them, raced up the stairs, taking three steps at a time, and making his way to the guest room. When he opened the door, he saw Aline was sitting on a chair, her back to the door. She turned to see who had come in. Aline's face was full of boredom, and annoyance, but when she saw Jace that all changed. Her face lightened up so suddenly, her eyes began gleaming, and a small, seductive smile began to crawl its way up. She got up, and began to make her way to Jace. She was walking very sexy, but Jace was not paying any attention to her. She tried to amend that by putting her hands on his chest, and trying to pull him closer, but he walked right through her.

Jace got closer to the bed. When he saw Clary's fragile, and still body on the bed, his legs gave in. He fell to his knees, and kept staring at her face, so expressionless, so still. Her chest was rising and falling ever so slightly. He reached over to her hand, and it was colder than usual, but still a bit warm. Jace heard footsteps behind him, and knew he was in a room full of people.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice a monotone, lifeless.

"We don't know. I found her like that this morning when I was on my way to the Gard." Alec said. She was lying near The Fountain of Dreams. I tried to wake her, but nothing happened. I brought her here, and Isabelle tried some things to wake her, even pouring cold water on her face, but nothing would happen. Then we resided on runes, but nothing would happen either. We don't know what's going on, Jace. The only person whom, I believe, would know what to do is Magnus, but he's a warlock, so he can't be here. And we can't take Clary back considering she's unconscious, and we can't travel through portal two at a time." Alec had been speaking the whole time, and he noticed Jace didn't do or say anything meanwhile.

"Jace?" Alec checked on him. "Jace, are you alright?"

Nobody said anything for a while, then Jace began to speak so softly. "Has she… not moved at all?"

"No." Aline spoke suddenly, an obvious annoyance in her voice. "I've been here watching her since Alec brought her in. She hasn't moved in about seven or eight hours. Ouch! What?"

Alec had elbowed her. Aline was staring at him with such confusion. Alec was making angry faces, pointing at Jace, and moving his lips. Aline shrugged, and scoffed. After a few seconds, Alec signaled to everyone to leave. Isabelle went willingly, but Aline was a bit tougher to convince.

_Why?_ She mouthed.

"Because he needs to be alone with her. Come on." He whispered demandingly to her. Aline rolled her eyes, and left. "We'll be downstairs if you need us, Jace." Jace didn't respond in any way. Alec then closed the door softly behind him and left Jace with Clary.

When Jace was alone and knew he wouldn't be disturbed unless it urgent, he began to be intimate with Clary. He reached out for her hand, took it into his, and just looked at her motionless face.

"It's all my fault. I blame myself for all this. If I hadn't said any of those things to you, you never would've left. You've been here with me, near me, close to me. I'd've kept you safe from whatever did this to you. But I swear, when I find out who or what did this to you, I will kill them. I won't let them go unpunished for this. I swear, Clary, I'll find a way to make you alright again. I wish I could see your eyes one more time, hold you one more time, kiss you one more time."

He lifted himself up, pulled himself towards her, and leaned down. He closed his eyes, and softly connected his lips to her lukewarm ones. Then he parted his lips ever so slightly, took her bottom lip in, and kissed her with such intensity that was making him lose a bit of control.

He opened his eyes again, saw that she was as she was before, and went back to the edge. He still had her hand in his. He squeezed it lightly, then brought it up to his face. He ran his cheek up and down her hand as he thought back to all those times that he and she were together.

A small tear began to creep its way out of the corner of his eye. Usually he would not allow himself to show any kind of weakness, especially cry, but he didn't care now. All he wanted was for Clary to wake up, and this nightmare of being her brother to be over. All he wanted was to be with her, love her, make her happy. He prayed that one day this would all be in the past, and he and Clary would be a loving couple laughing about the past.

_Clary walked down the streets of Alicante. Even though she had no recollection of ever being here, she seemed to know exactly where she's going. She came to a place where a statue of an angel, _the _angel was centered proudly high. This angel was the one who mixed his blood to create the Nephilim race. She knew well that this place was Angel Square, and also knew that all roads led to The Square._

_She sat down on the base of the statue where it gave splendid shade, and enjoyed the wonderful breeze that was being offered to her. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold air pass gently by her cheeks, and made her hair dance joyfully along. She then felt a hand on hers. She looked over and saw the person she longed for the most. Jace leaned in to kiss her hello, and the kiss that was suppose to last not even a second, lasted for what seemed eras. When their lips met, Jace held her head with one hand as the other traveled down her spine. Clary's arms went around his neck and held him tightly as though to keep him from ever leaving._

_The passionate kiss brought them to the ground. Clary was on her back, and Jace was above, leaning on the side to not crush her. His hand then went from her back around to her waist, down her hip, and tightly around her leg. He brought her leg up and hooked it around his waist, and just as he wanted, Clary tightened the grip not only with one, but with both legs. Jace was securely above Clary and not going anywhere. His lips left hers and went to her neck. Clary breathed in and out heavily, speaking Jace's name with a breathy voice full of want and longing. This made Jace become aroused, and she knew it. She could feel his manhood begin to harden as it was rubbing near her inner thigh._

"_Jace, I need you!"_

"_Clary!" Jace then reached down and released his member. Clary could feel it searching for the way in, but somehow it never occurred to them that Clary needed to take her pants off. When Clary began to undo her buttons, suddenly the scenery changed, and Jace was gone._

_Clary straightened up and observed her surroundings. She was in her room at the apartment in New York. She raced to the door, opened it and began to search for Jace. Her heart was pounding at the thought of not finding him, of being away from him for good. When she searched nearly all the rooms, she began to give up when she realized she had missed a door. It was the room that her mother used to do all her paintings. She opened it, hoping with all the hopes in the world to find him. She opened the door, and was flabbergasted when her eyes saw who was inside. Her mother was there, but she wasn't alone. Valentine was there, too, but they were locked in a passionate embrace. Clary was astounded to see this. Her mother and Valentine were sharing a kiss, and she could see from the redness of their faces that it was a kiss to die for._

_Clary made a sudden noise and it caused her parents to break the kiss and search for the disturbance of their love. When they saw Clary, they both brought huge smiles to their faces._

"_Clary!" Her mother said. "Clary, look, it's your father!"_

_Clary was frozen with shock. She didn't know whom to stare at, but she knew it was something to be feared._

"_Clarissa," Valentine spoke her entire name as he always had, "It's great to see you again." He began to make his way towards her, but Clary immediately took several steps back. "Clarissa, please don't fear me. I won't hurt you. All I want is for us to be a family. Please, don't run away."_

"_Clary, please," her mother began to say, "try to make it work. Your father and I are back together, and we want to give you the family you've always wanted. Please, Honey, stay with us."_

_Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother was actually getting back with Valentine, and was asking Clary to be okay with it. Valentine, the same man who wants to exterminate the Shadowhunters from the face of the earth. Valentine, the same man who made her mother's life a living hell when they were married, the same man who is making it impossible for her to be with the man she loves. No, Clary was not going to stand for this. She refused to._

"_You all can go to hell."_

_And suddenly, Valentine raised his fisted hand, summoned a great amount of energy, and blasted it towards Clary._

"Jace," Alec came into the room quietly, and spoke loud enough to be heard. "Jace, you have to eat something. You've been here for four hours, and if I'm not mistaken you haven't eaten at all today. Come on, you'll get sick if you don't get anything inside your stomach soon."

"I'm not hungry."

"Jace, you _have_ to eat. Come on, Mom and Dad brought some food for us. They had to leave again, but there's plenty. Come on, let's go."

"I can't leave her. What if she wakes up, and she finds herself all alone? What if something happens and nobody is here to watch her? No, I can't leave her."

Alec exhaled in defeat. "Okay, I'll bring something up for you." And without waiting for an answer, Alec left Jace alone.

Jace still had Clary's hand in his, and his eyes didn't leave her steady face. He kept caressing her hand and kissing each of her fingers. "Clary, please wake up. Please, let me see your eyes once again. Please, wake up and be with me, don't leave me." He kissed her hand, this time long and hard. When his lips had left her hand, he rested his forehead on her hand, and kept his eyes closed. Again, a tear began to escape through the corner of his eye, but again he could care less. "Clary, please wake up. I don't care that we are brother and sister. I don't care that the whole world would see that as something sickening. All I want is for us to be together, to express our love to one another. I'll take you away, to a place where no one knows who we are. We'll live together, and be happy, and we would be free of any oppression that would stand in our way. Clary, My Love, please wake up. Please, wake up."

He looked at her eyes again, but they were still closed. Her body was still deathlike, and seemed to be losing life every second. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that her chest was rising and falling with every breath that she'd take in. Jace didn't care how long it'd take, he'd stay there until she would open her eyes again, look at him again, smile at him again, hold him in her arms again. All he wanted was for Clary to wake up and be happy.

He heard the door open behind him. He figured Alec was back with that plate of food he promised several minutes ago. He heard the plate being set down on a table behind him. Jace figured Alec just left without saying a single word. That's better, actually. Jace didn't feel like talking to anyone at all. This was much better, he could be with Clary all he wanted, tell her all he wanted, and no one would disturb him.

Suddenly, Jace felt hands on his shoulders. The hands moved down, and caressed his chest. He felt a head lean down and then lips kissing his neck several times.

"How are you doing?" Aline's voice whispered seductively in his ear. "Has she shown any progress?"

"No." Jace answered shortly. Aline kept nibbling on his neck as her hands explored his chest and abdominal area. Jace was not appreciating it one bit, so he put a remedy to it. "Aline, why are you here?"

This took her by surprise. "Well, Alec said he was going to bring some food up to you, and I offered to do it for him."

"You've done your job. Why are you here now?"

Aline was clearly hurt, but she didn't want to show it. She knew Jace was upset because of Clary, and she knew he didn't mean of it, so she tried to amend things. "Well, you've been here a long time, and I know you're worried to your very core." She began to pull his shirt from his neck away enough to where she could nibble on his collar bone. She then whispered seductively into his ear. "I can relieve you of your worry, though. I can make you think about other things. I can make you feel good, Jace."

Jace was feeling himself becoming aroused, but he knew he would regret it afterwards, especially since Clary was his number one worry and priority. He stood up, held Aline by the shoulders and looked hard into her eyes. "Aline, don't. Leave me alone. I don't want to do this. I just want to be here watching over Clary. Go, and leave me alone." He sat back down, and kept staring at Clary, ignoring Aline completely.

After a few seconds, Aline left the room with obvious emotion, but Jace didn't care. He didn't care he hurt Aline's feelings at all. In fact, he blamed himself for it all. If he hadn't had so many nights with her, she wouldn't have been attached to him at all; he would be left alone.

Jace lifted himself up, leaned over Clary, and kissed her forehead, then moved down to her nose, and finally to her lips. He took her upper lip in, then her bottom. He lingered on her bottom lip longer than usual, and he bit it slightly hard. He opened his eyes. She was still like stone. He leaned down again, this time by her ear, and whispered lovingly. "I love you, Clarissa Morgenstern. I love you with every fiber of my being." He then lowered a bit to kiss her on her neck. When he felt he was going over the edge, he controlled himself, and backed up to the chair. He looked over his shoulder for the time. It read eight thirty in the evening. According to Alec, it's been more than twelve hours since she's had her eyes closed. Jace felt such a pain to think about it. He couldn't think of what could be the cause of Clary's illness. Just looking at how fragile her motionless body was made him feel a huge pain in his chest. He wanted to find out what caused Clary this unfortunate event, and when he does, he'd make sure it would never happen again. But right now, all he wanted was to be with her. Jace didn't care if anybody saw him; he could care less about anything right now. He removed his shoes, got on the bed, and lay down next to Clary. He took her in his arms, and accommodated her to where her head was resting on his chest. He kissed her head, hugged her tightly, and closed his eyes to dream next to her.

Isabelle had cleaned up everything in the kitchen. Alec was sitting on the couch, staring into nothingness, thinking about Jace and Clary. Aline was sitting next to the window, not speaking to anybody to keep from blowing off steam at them. When Isabelle had returned from the kitchen, she sat next to Alec, and asked in a hushed tone.

"Should I go check on Jace?"

"No." Said Alec, his tone hushed as well. "He wants to be completely alone with Clary, and we should respect that. Can you make sure Aline doesn't go in? I'm sure if she does, she'll be freaked out until millenniums to come."

"Yeah, okay. I'll watch her. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to contact Magnus. Maybe he can do something about this. This is just too weird, you know. I mean, Clary has been passed out for more than half a day, and she doesn't even show signs that she's alive, except for the breathing, but she could be in much greater danger than we know. Maybe Magnus can find something out that can help us."

"Okay, sounds good."

Alec got up, and left to do his bidding. When he was completely alone, he sent a fire message to Magnus asking for his assistance. In less than five minutes, he received a positive reply saying he'd be there in a few minutes. As promised, Magnus appeared without any trouble in Alec's room. They both kept their distance. Alec was avoiding him, and Magnus didn't want to give him any more trouble.

"How may I assist you?" Magnus asked with a sly smile.

Alec was not amused. He exhaled to try and calm himself. He told him everything that had been going on, and why he requested his assistance.

"Where is this Fountain of Dreams?" Magnus asked.

"Near The Angel Square."

"Can you take me there?"

"Yes, but why?"

"I can perform a spell that would be of great help to you all."

Alec took Magnus to the fountain, not saying a single word on the way. When they arrived, Magnus observed the fountain completely. He noticed the runes on the edge. "What are these runes? What's their meaning?"

Alec pointed at them and named each one. "This one is "Truth", this one is "Desire", this one is "Dream"…" When he finished naming all of them, there was a long silence. Magnus was looking at the fountain from all the angles.

"And you said this is called The Fountain of Dreams?" Magnus questioned to assure himself.

"Yes."

Magnus looked at Alec. "Does this fountain have any… use?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, does it do anything… special? Like grant wishes or something like that?"

Alec had a bemused look on his face. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well," Magnus said, "all these runes, according to what you told me, are of wishing, and dreaming, and desire, and if I'm not mistaken, no matter where the rune is placed, it has its effect to the fullest."

Alec suddenly had a surprised look. "This had never occurred to me. And I've never been told, or heard of such a thing. It's possible this fountain does in fact grant wishes. Do you think Clary had accidently made a wish without realizing it would come true?"

"It's quite possible. I can perform a spell that would take me back in time and show me exactly what happened."

"Yeah, okay. Do it."

The sun was shining brightly on Jace's face, which caused him to leave the wonderful dream he was having with the beautiful woman in his arms. He looked down at her, and she was just as he had left her. He cradled her head, and kissed her at the top of her crown. He then shifted slightly and placed her on the bed. He got up, and headed for the door. Before leaving, he turned back around, and looked at her. She was so beautiful, and so fragile. Somehow he felt that today was the day he would see her emerald eyes once again. He smiled, then headed for the bathroom. When he came back, he found Alec and Magnus inside.

"She moved?" Alec asked in astonishment.

"No, I did." Both of them looked at Jace, and Jace looked at them with no shame. He knew they knew what had happened.

Alec shook his head. "Magnus found something very interesting. Did you know that The Fountain of Dreams actually granted wishes?"

"No." Jace said shockingly. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Neither have I, but last night when he and I went to the fountain, he asked me about the runes carved on it, and they all are about wishing, and desire, and dreams. We came to that conclusion, and then confirmed it by a spell Magnus enchanted. Afterwards, he made me watch, and it all makes sense. Jace, I really think you should watch it."

Jace was bemused. "Watch what?"

Alec didn't know how to explain it, so Magnus stepped in. "Just relax. You'll feel no pain." Then, Magnus put his spread-eagle hand on Jace's forehead. Jace's eyes were wide and staring into nothingness, but his mind went back in time.

He saw Clary in the library where she had found him with Aline. From the looks of her face, he had just told her all those awful things. She walked out of the room, down the stairs, out of the manor. She walked and walked, not looking where she was going. He could see how much she was suffering, but couldn't let any of that pain out. He could see her in the agony she was in, but couldn't heal in any way. He saw her stop right at the fountain, go down to her knees, and just stare at the water. He then heard the words that made his heart ache with guilt and agony.

"_I wish… I wish I could dream endlessly. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to think about Jace anymore. I don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore. I wish I could fall into a deep sleep and wake up only when my mom wakes up. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be a disaster to anyone anymore. Not anymore."_

He saw her begin to weaken, trying to get up but being triumphed over the tiredness. He then saw her fall backwards onto the ground, her eyes closed.

Magnus removed his hand away, and Jace was back. He blinked several times, breathed in several times, and tried to process it all in. His head was down; he couldn't lift his gaze. "It's my fault. I did this to her. I'm the cause of this tragedy. I'm the reason why she won't wake up!" He then turned around, went around the bed, straddled Clary and lifted her up to his chest. He held her by her back and head as he rocked back and forth, pouring out the tears and screams that voiced his guilt.

"Clary! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! Please forgive me! Please come back to me! Please!"

Alec and Magnus couldn't help but to feel the pain and sorrow as Jace was letting out all his pain. Clary's inert body in Jace's strong grip looked like it was being shaken out of its misery. Alec began walking towards Jace, but Magnus grabbed his wrist. Alec turned to face the interruption, and saw Magnus with a serious face. Magnus shook his head twice. Alec turned to face Jace again, but then sighed in defeat. He turned back around and followed Magnus out the door.

"We have to do something about Clary's mom. You heard her; she won't wake up unless her mother wakes up. Is there anything you can do about that?"

"I don't know. I'd have to see what the situation with her is, and then I'll be able to see if in fact there is something I can do."

"Well can you do it now? Frankly I don't like seeing Jace suffer like this, especially when there is nothing I can do about it."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it."

Jace was sitting on the bed, and had Clary in his arms, her head resting against his chest. He stared at the window, but kept thinking about his stupidity. _If it wasn't for me_, he thought, _she wouldn't be like this right now. If it wasn't for me, she'd be awake, she'd be alright, she'd be with me. I hate myself more than I've ever hated anyone, even Valentine. I hate myself._

He looked down to her and saw her lovely face that was so peaceful, so lovely, so beautiful, and so still. He took his free hand and gently caressed her face with the back of his hand. He then brushed off the hair on her face, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll find a way to get this right, Clary, I promise." He kissed her lips this time, and thought about the remedy.

Magnus arrived to where Jocelyn was. After explaining who he was, and what his purpose was, they let him in, with supervision. He ran a few spells, and when he got the results, he contacted Alec through a fire message. The message said that she needed to take a potion that is very hard to find, hard, but not impossible. Magnus got to work right away. It took him about an hour, and for the high warlock of Brooklyn, that was a long time. He finally got the recipe to the potion and began to brew it. When the potion was ready, he began to feed it to Jocelyn. After the entire potion was gone, Jocelyn's face began to gain some color. Slowly, but surely, her face was becoming to look like one of the living, and suddenly, her head began to move side to side. When Jocelyn began to open her eyes, she found herself in a very strange place, and saw Magnus, whom knew.

"Magnus? Where am I?"

"You're in Alicante. Valentine brought you, and Luke stole you back to his sister's house. How are you feeling?"

She sat up slowly, and put her hand on her head. "I feel strange, but I know that's the effect of the potion. I'll be fine in time." Then, it suddenly hit Jocelyn. "Where's Clary? Where's my daughter?"

"Relax, she's fine. She's at the Penhallow's manor with the Lightwoods. She's perfectly fine, and she's been waiting for you to wake up."

Jace refused to leave Clary. Somehow he knew he had to do something, but he refused to leave her. He didn't want to leave her side at all for whatever reason. He felt since it was his fault she was in this state, he had to make sure nothing happened to her. No matter what the cost, he was going to achieve it.

He heard a very soft groan, but ignored it. He then felt movement in his arms. He looked down, and saw Clary was moving her head, a sign of waking up. His eyes went wide, his mouth opened up and he breathed in deeply. He waited a bit more. Then, she opened her eyes, and he could see those beautiful emerald lights that shone brightly at him.

"Clary?"

"Jace?" She looked around. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're safe. A very unexpected event happened, but you're alright now." She began to get up, but he held her down. "You need to rest. Lie down, and whatever you need I'll get it for you."

Clary was surprised to hear him say this. Jace lifted her so he could get off the bed, then laid her back down. He kneeled by the edge of the bed, and looked down at her. Clary was looking up at him with some uneasiness in her eyes. Jace could see it all, but he was so glad she was awake, he couldn't focus well.

"You—You're not…" Clary began to say.

"I'm not what?" Jace asked with the softest voice Clary's ever heard. He leaned over slightly and began to gently caress the top of her head. Clary was so confused.

"You're not… mad at me?"

"Why would I be angry at you?"

Clary shifted her eyes down, didn't dare to look at Jace. "Because I didn't go back to New York like you wanted me to."

He smiled in a guilty way. "I'm glad you didn't go, actually."

She looked up at him. "You are?"

"Yeah, because I want… I need to apologize to you. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did. It was wrong and just cruel of me to do so. Clary," he leaned closer to her and whispered, "Can you ever forgive me?"

She nodded slightly. "Yes, Jace, I forgive you."

He smiled, and, God help him, he couldn't resist himself. He leaned in all the way, and covered her mouth with his. He felt her stiffen, but then relaxed all the way. She then took her hand and dug it deep into his hair, securing him to her. He, with his hand, caressed her waist, hip, and leg. His lips left her mouth and went down to her neck. She was breathing in hard, grabbing a handful of his hair and pressing him down harder. Jace began to lift himself to the bed next to her, and Clary gladly moved aside for him. He returned to her lips and his hand slowly creeped under her shirt, going up to her chest. She was longing for that so much, but it never came. Three soft knocks were heard on the door. Jace lifted himself off and put his feet on the ground. Clary tried to fix her hair and began to straighten up on the bed.

Isabelle walked in along with Aline. When Izzy saw Clary, she got so happy. She ran to her, asking about her well being, and what had happened. Aline was happy to see that Clary, Jace's sister, was awake. She looked at Jace and saw he was flushed. She figured it was because of the excitement of seeing his sister finally awake. When Izzy saw how flushed both of them were, she knew what had happened, or had an idea. She knew to keep it to herself, but was nonetheless happy to see Clary awake.

Moments later, they all heard the door being opened from downstairs. Izzy offered to go see who it was. When she came back up, she brought Alec and Magnus with her. Magnus neared Clary.

"I have a surprise for you, Clary."

"What is it?" She asked. At the sound of her curiosity, the door opened again, and Jocelyn came in. Clary was astounded to see her mother. Clary ignored Jace's order of staying in bed and resting, but then again, when has she ever listened to him? She ran to her mother, took her in her arms, and held her tightly. They expressed how much they missed each other, and how much they loved each other. After all the tears and shouts of joy, Clary and Jocelyn went near the group.

"Mom, these are my friends. This is Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Aline, and… well," she came to Jace. Clary wondered how to introduce Jace. As far as Clary was concerned, her mother had kept from Clary all these years that she had a brother. Clary didn't know if to introduce him as "my brother", or "your son", or "Jace Wayland, whom you thought to be dead all these years but really isn't". Clary was stuck, and she didn't know what to say.

"I'm Jace Wayland, or better yet, Jonathan Morgenstern." He said. Jocelyn blinked a few times, and then smiled. Jace thought this was a rueful smile, and he began to get angry.

"I can't believe Valentine actually did this." Jocelyn said.

"Did what?" Clary asked.

"Fed you all the lie of Jace being his son."

Upon hearing this, they all had shocked expressions on their faces, especially Jace and Clary. "You're saying Jace is not my brother?" Clary asked with anxiety in her voice.

"No, Honey, I'm sorry, he's not."

"Then, who's am I?" Jace asked.

"You are Celine and Stephen Herondale's son. The previous inquisitor, Imogen, was your grandmother."

"So," Clary said, her chest rising and falling with great anxiety that her body could not hide it. "Jace and I are not related to each other whatsoever?"

"No, Baby, you're not." Jocelyn said it with sorrow in her voice. She thought she was giving them bad news, but little did she know she was giving them the best news they have ever heard.

When they were confirmed in front of everyone that they did not share the same blood at all, Clary jumped into Jace's arms, and he received her so lovingly. Their lips crushed into each other so hard, but they didn't feel any pain at all. Alec, Magnus and Isabelle were so happy to see them realizing their dreams. But Aline and Jocelyn were flabbergasted, especially Aline.

When Jace and Clary ended the kiss, they remained in each other's embrace. Clary cried tears of joy, and Jace held her so tightly. When Jace's eyes wondered around, they fell on Aline. She had an expression of shock, and anger.

Jace tugged on Clary, and she turned around, her arms still around Jace. "What… is going on?" Aline asked, her eyes beginning to water.

"Well, Aline, I'm going to be brutally honest with you. Since I met Clary, I've had an attraction towards her. When she came to live at the institute with us, my attraction grew and became something else. Before I knew it, I was completely in love with her, and she with me. Then we were told that we were brother and sister, which was the death note for both of us. We tried staying away from each other, tried to forget about each other, tried to think about other people, but we never could. Many times we gave into temptation, but we didn't care that it was incest. All we wanted was to be with each other. Then there came a point where I knew that I had to be the one to put a stop to it all, and the only way that I could was to make her believe I hated her. That's when she came here and she found us that day, and when I asked you to step out, that's when I did it. And well, you know the rest."

"So then, those nights we had, were they… nothing to you?" Aline's face was covered in tears, but she kept her voice steady.

"No, I'm sorry. I only wanted to forget about Clary. I know it was wrong to have done that. I'm truly sorry, and I understand if you end up hating me for the rest of your life. I deserve it. But I hope someday you can forgive me."

This time, Aline said nothing. She just turned around, and left. Everyone was silent.

Clary then looked at her mother, and she had a calm look on her face. Clary didn't know if to think she was okay with it, or she was just putting a happy face, but inside she was cringing. Clary went for it.

"Mom? Are you…?"

"Clary, it's fine. I understand you both completely. I know what it's like to be in love, and what it's like to not care what others might think about you. I know. And know this, you are my daughter, and I will stand with you all the way." Hearing this, Clary smiled. She knew her mother would never turn her back on her. Jocelyn smiled back, knowing she had her daughter back.

Even though the war was still going on, Valentine was still alive, that day was one of the happiest they have ever lived. Jocelyn was awake again along with Clary, Jace and Clary were not brother and sister, and Alec and Magnus were back together. There was a feast at the Penhallow manor which everyone enjoyed with the company of those they loved. Luke was invited as well, and they all had a great time.

When the feast was over, and everyone was getting very tired, and wanted to go to bed, they began to say goodnight. Jocelyn and Luke were saying goodbye, but Clary stopped them. "Mom, no. You're not going out this time at night. You'll stay here, and if you want to, you can leave in the morning. I'm sure the Penhallows won't mind. Besides, there are plenty of rooms left." Jocelyn agreed along with Luke.

They all went to their bedrooms to try and get some sleep. Jace and Clary went up to Jace's bedroom. He closed the door behind them, locked it, and immediately took her into his arms. "Alone at last." He whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly to her. Their lips met, and without warning, Jace began to lift her shirt up. When her shirt was off, his shirt was off, and he began to undo her pants, she whispered his name.

"Jace," He looked into her eyes. "I'm scared."

He smiled slyly at her, leaned down and kissed her smoothly. "I'm terrified, too, but at least we can be frightened together."

She smiled at him, brought him down again, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
